A Valentines Day Story
by Vic92091
Summary: Theres a ball going on at Hogwarts and the most unlikely couple just happens to be married... but what happens when Father Death Eater visits? OneShot DMHG


It was Valentines Day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was to be a ball that night, in which everyone was allowed to come. Very interesting really.

People entered the Great Hall to see various colors of pink, red, and white. Balloons were spread across the Hall and confetti was coming out of random spots from the ceiling. The candles were now pink waxed with white flames, or white waxed with red flames. The enchanted ceiling that usually showed the sky now had pink clouds and sky, and red hearts floating around. But the sky outside was the same as ever. It was night, so the stars were out, shimmering like a brand new galleon. There were many different kinds of desserts on a table. Cakes, creams, dishes, and drinks were spread across it, all in red, white, or pink. Cupids were flying around, shooting an arrow at a person passing by; making them fall in love with the first person they see. Everyone was ok with that, but they were mostly thankful that the Cupids decided to wear a diaper this year.

As people danced inside to the slow waltz and blasting music of today, a 7th year girl sat near the lake in her lovely dress, staring at the harvest moon; the lake glistening from the shining.

Her dress was elegant. It was a type of kimono, though not as tight or short. It was black with blue edges and white stitching. Not Valentine colors but a nice dress. It was tight around her midriff, showing how beautifully skinny she really was and the nice curves she had. The bottom flowed out after her hips, making her look tall and thin. She wore simple black, blue, and white slippers; not fuzzy, but tight and soft.

Her brown curly hair was half up and half down. The top part was put into a little ponytail - having the curls flow down to the lower part, which was long curls that reached the middle of her back.

Her hazelnut eyes scanned her surroundings

The night was beautiful. No bird was chirping, but the crickets were out and chirping. They played their soft melody, and she listened carefully to any other movement.

She heard a twig snap and looked around to come face to face with the boy who taunted her for the past 6 years that she has come to this school, though… she loved him, because this man was her husband, her love, her Valentine.

….

A boy with platinum blonde hair was standing on the edge of the dance floor to his school dance. It was Valentines Day… the holiday he most hated because every girl would come and throw herself at him, and all he did was look in disgust.

He already liked a girl. She was smart, and beautiful. What more can you want?

She knew him as a prat - he made fun of her because of her blood. He was pureblooded and she was a muggle-born. He wasn't able to ask her out, even though he wanted to so badly, because of his father. His father wanted him to marry a rich pureblood girl so they could become richer and the family line would stay pure.

But… that changed.

A war happened at the end of his 6th year. He was told to fight for the Dark Side with his father, but he refused. He escaped, barely, and sought out the organization in which the Light Side would help him, save him, from his fathers clutches. Once the war started, he and the other men of this organization left the Headquarters to the grounds of Hogwarts, where they fought until death.

'The Boy Who Lived' was the one who really made an impact. He was the one who killed the Dark Lord, when all was about done. Many of his followers were killed that day. Others went in hiding, hoping not to get caught; that included his father.

After that, he was free. He was able to love anyone he wanted to, marry anyone he wanted to, and grow old with anyone he wanted to. That was when he started to talk to the smart and beautiful muggle-born that haunted his dreams.

He had grown close to her. And, on Christmas Day, he proposed to her in their Head Common Room, promising that he would keep her safe. She accepted.

They wanted to get married as soon as possible, so no one could ruin it.

It happened a week later, New Year's Day, they got married.

It was basically the whole school, and the family and friends that were outside of the school walls; both muggle and magic - the good kind.

It was set up in the Great Hall. White flowers everywhere; roses, lilies, daisies, tulips… all kinds of flowers. The four long tables were removed and long benches were placed instead. A white carpet was laid on the floor, as their walkway to the Alter. The Minister of Magic was the priest for that evening. They didn't want an ordinary priest for this wedding… not for any of them.

It was a beautiful day, it was. The snow was glistening outside, and the wind was fresh with the scent of pine.

Then he saw it… his bride walking down the aisle to become his wife.

She was wearing a long white dress. It reached the floor and brushed all the red rose petals the flowers girl had dropped. It was strapless and the top was tight like a corset, giving a fair amount of cleavage. The skirt flowed out like it should. And a veil was placed upon her head, hiding her face and the long curls behind it.

He always said she looked even more beautiful every time he remembered it.

They said their 'I do's' and went on their honeymoon, that lasted until the vacation was over (a week or so after).

That was where the magic started… on their wedding night. They had fun, like all couples do, but something else had happened that night. A wonderful thing.

So here he was… looking around the dance floor for his lovely, smart, and beautiful wife.

He couldn't find her and decided to look outside, thinking that maybe she was there.

He wasn't very surprised as he descended the steps to find his wife sitting at the edge of the lake.

She always went there just to think, or enjoy the scenery.

He walked slowly up to her, but then his cover was blown.

'_SNAP!' _he stepped on a twig, and she heard it.

She turned around, her curls flying to one side, and then smiled at her husband.

He walked over and sat next to her. He glanced at the lake before him and saw why she liked it here so much. It was beautiful, like her.

The snow had just melted, and the weather was warming up, causing the lake's ice to melt too.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they both gazed out into the depths of the lake's surface.

The wind was gentle and carried a slight scent of wildflowers.

They smiled. It was a wonderful day. Who wouldn't be happy?

"I can't believe you did this, Draco" a voice said with malice.

Draco's heart sank.

What was happening _now_ was his worst nightmare.

He leaned into the girl and whispered in her ear "Hermione… Run"

He got up, taking out his wand, and faced his father.

"You went as low as marry a mudblood. You have ruined the family's blood, tainted it, by marrying _her_ and producing with _her_" his father said, eyes narrow.

"But I love her, and I don't care what the price is. She is my wife and forever will be. I would die for her" announced Draco, prouder than ever, no fear in his voice.

Lucius said an incantation and Draco was bound to the ground in vines that came out of nowhere.

Lucius looked towards Hermione who was just standing there, shocked.

"Now… to finish you off" Lucius sneered.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"_Avada Kedav-_" Lucius started but was stopped.

Hermione, being the smartest witch of her time and having quickness, whipped out her wand and shouted an immobile spell, causing Lucius to freeze in his spot, and mid sentence.

Unlike other witches and wizards, Hermione comes out of shock quickly because she has been in many dangerous situations that this one seemed like the others.

She vastly undid the incantation Lucius had put on Draco and ran to his side, helping him to his feet.

"Thanks, love" he said, as he got up.

She nodded. "We need to go see McGonagall" she said and started for the stairs.

Draco followed soon after, leaving a frozen Lucius behind.

Hermione burst though the Great Hall doors and ran to the Heads' Table, getting looked at on her way.

Her professor was getting closer, and she soon stood in front of her.

"Professor, Lucius Malfoy is outside, frozen. He attempted to kill me" she said, out of breath.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco then came running behind Hermione. "My father, Headmistress"

McGonagall nodded and conjured a quill and parchment. She wrote briefly and then had an owl that was nearby take it. Soon, the same owl came with another letter.

McGonagall read. "The Ministry is sending an Auror to take Lucius to Azkaban" she said.

They nodded.

"Have fun with the dance you two. It's your last year at Hogwarts… enjoy it while you can" she said with a smile and the familiar twinkle in her eye.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor as a waltz began to play.

Draco put one hand on Hermione's waist and the other grabbed her hand. Hermione placed her remaining hand on Draco's shoulder, and they began to waltz around the floor.

It was as if they were professionals at the dance. They swayed with the music nicely as Draco led the way. Hermione followed every move he made by looking at his eyes, which determined the next move.

The people around them were smiling and dancing to the same rhythm as Hermione and Draco. The crowd wasn't as good as them but they were decent.

Draco spun Hermione and she saw everyone around her do the same thing. She saw all different kinds of colors from the girls' dresses as the swished around their slim figures.

She smiled at the sight. Ever since the war was done with, many people of her time were becoming friends with the most unlikely people.

Harry was dating Ginny again – no surprise - Ron was going out with Pansy Parkinson, and she married Draco Malfoy – her enemy from the past.

She looked down at her stomach and smiled.

It had only been a few weeks ago when she found out and she was very excited.

She had been cautious on what to eat and drink and didn't take anything from The Weasley Twins, knowing they might have put something in it; using her as a guinea pig.

She looked back at Draco's radiant silver eyes, still smiling.

He smiled back at her.

The song soon ended and they walked over to a small round table in which all of their friends were sitting at.

Blaise was sitting with Luna in his lap, Ron had his arm around Pansy, and Harry was holding Ginny's hand.

Hermione and Draco took a seat in the last two remaining seats of the eight placed.

They smiled at everyone around.

They all knew that they were married, which is why everyone wasn't wigging out. They had all attended the wedding.

But they didn't know that they were expecting, which is something they were going to find out…. Now.

"Hermione, you're glowing so much. I've never seen you so happy expect your wedding day" Pansy said; she happened to be one of the bride's maids.

Hermione beamed at this.

Blaise squinted his eyes. "Something's going on, and you're not telling us"

Hermione looked at everyone, then nodded.

Harry raised an eyebrow "Spill" he said simply.

Hermione laughed at this. "It's huge" she said.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You're Pregnant!" she announced, shocked.

Hermione grinned even wider and nodded.

Draco paled.

Pansy, Luna, and Ginny squealed and ran to Hermione, hugging her and screaming with joy.

Ron and Harry also paled, while Blaise smirked. "Good job, Mate" he said to Draco.

Ron and Harry's color came back. Hermione was growing and they had to let her go sometime. And now was the time.

"Yea…" Ron smiled.

"Congratulations!" Harry said.

Everyone stopped fussing and they – except Draco and Hermione – were discussing plans for a baby shower for Hermione and a Guys Party for Draco; promising not to get any of them drunk.

Draco had gotten out of his shock. Hermione and he were staring at each other, smiling.

Brown met gray and gray met brown, but they never left the spot they were in.

Draco grazed Hermione's cheek with his hand. He moved it to the back of her head and brought her face to his, meeting at the lips.

The people in the table watched them and smiled. They were a perfect couple… they couldn't understand how those two could have hated each other, but it was reasonable.

The kiss was short and sweet, but filled with love, passion, and lust.

When they released, they leaned against each other, forehead to forehead.

"Happy Valentines Day, Hermione" Draco said, and pulled out a box from his pocket.

It was thin and long; approximately 5 inches long, 2 inches wide.

Draco opened it to reveal a gold necklace with a heart charm; engraved with the words "I love you - Draco" on the back.

Hermione gasped. "It's beautiful"

Draco smiled and took the necklace out of its box.

Hermione gently lifted her hair and Draco wrapped the necklace around her slender neck.

Hermione faced Draco. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Happy Valentines Day, Draco" she said, while looking at her stomach.

Draco smiled. "The best gift in the world and you gave it to me… Thank you"


End file.
